Red meet Teal, Teal meet Red
by SpiritHart
Summary: Mari is the kind of girl not interested in relationships like her sister Asuka, the latest pilot Kaworu Nagsia has her interested. The two soon become close friends but when sinister force of nature has them calling to battle Mari will have to face her past and Kaworu will have to make a serious choice that could affect the human race.
1. Chapter 1: The Raven's Caw

The chilling morning air that entered through her window had awoken Mari in her bedroom; it was something that she was hardly used to. After all, the climate hasn't been the same since the Second Impact. It was alien to her, yet she loved the feeling of the crispy air. Peculiar perhaps as the seasons in the northern hemisphere were always a warm and hot summer 24/7 and the only time it cools off was when the rains come and go as they please. But still, the touch of the chilled air seductively touched Mari and brings back memories when she and Asuka used to go to the beach together when they were young.

It was 6:30 in the morning and she was an early bird (unlike her fellow roommates Misato, Shinji and her sister Asuka) and Mari stretched as though she was an Amur Tiger. She slowly got herself up and put her glasses on and turned over to see her sister still dreaming away. Lucky for Mari it was an easy sleep for the two of them, as Asuka hadn't cried in her sleep of the painful memories that still lurked in the shadows for the two of them. A past can haunt the soul forever. As quietly and as quickly as she could, Mari went to the bathroom to start her day. There the royal bachelor penguin, Pen-Pen greeted her by the door as he waddled to his food bowl. She patted the top of his head and smiled as the bird clucked in pleasure.

After she had finished the bathroom she decided to sit outside on the deck patio. She took a deep breath and inhaled all the air that she can take and released back into the ocean of the sky. She scanned the environment around and had seen many great things. Cities, trees, people, cars, animals, clouds and more. Suddenly a large black bird flew overhead and was soaring as high as the winds had allowed it to be. A Common Raven, along with many corvids, were one of the few animals that were thriving in a post-Second Impact Earth, can be heard cawing in the distance. Crows and Ravens were always a favorite among the birds that Mari would often observe and watched. She admired them for their determination to live and thrive in a hellish world and their free spirit as she can relate to them at times.

* * *

Kaworu took his usual morning walks in the mountains, listening to the vast diversity of native songbirds and insects that had sung in a gay chorus. He was intrigued by how life of the children of Lilith can still thrive in such dire times. It is almost as if these animals too were in the fight with humanity against the children of those who ate the fruit of life in many indirect ways. As if they were rebelling against their extinction and not offering the the Angels want. Of course it may be silly to think that; after all, it was the human species that had caused all of this mass. Kaworu laughed to himself.

Suddenly a Raven, one that was nearby in the branches above him and who had been observing him cawed at his laughter. The boy turned and looked up at the bird. The raven was unique in that he had a bald-face, with white plumage covering his face except the areas of his eyes which were black as were the beak. It was as if the bird had a mask on. The two beings stared at each other with great attention to their observation. But it wasn't long before the raven's ear tufts began to be erected, giving him a devilish look. He didn't like this strange intruder, but was hesitated to attack him. He cawed in fear as if he knew the boy's true identity. Kaworu just chuckled in shady manner and a smirk formed on his pale face.

"Well, will you bring me love? Or will you bring me to my demise?"

The black bird cawed and flew off; the bird was disgusted of what he encountered. The boy was left there to stand all alone and had continued his journey down the valley. It was time for school, the place where the children of the most deadly Angel socialized and get educated to become the deadly creatures that Lilith had produced. But as he was going down the valley, another pressence was also in the woods and this time this wasn't a Lilin form life. He paused and scanned the woods around him and noticed on of the trees was oddly black. This "tree" was moaning and was moving at a steady pace. The branches turned out to be black tentacles and the bark turned out to be a suit, with a bright red tie. The color was as red as human blood. Overall the creature appeared to be a tall person, but very pale and had no face. Still the humanoid seemed to have been montoring Kaworu. The boy smiled and shooked his head.

"Well, I see that Seele had you sent here as well... Azrael." The suited being nodded its head sideways as if it was agreeing with him. Although Azrael lacked a visible mouth, it spoked telepathically.

_Indeed. Seele put me in charge in keeping a watch over you. In case something goes wrong. _Azrael replied. Kaworu took a step closer to the creature.

"I see." Kaworu said as he was putting his hands in his pockets. "I can clearly take care of myself; I don't need someone to help me on my mission. You should worry about yourself. Go back to collecting twenty dollars." Kaworu hissed at the slender business man-beast. Azrael moaned in such a way that it sounded terrifyingly inhumane. It sounded like 1000 children slowly being slaughtered in a low pitch tone. His tentacles were ready to whip out and strangled him, but he forced himself to remain calm. He will have his chance someday.

_Don't mock me for it is _you_ who needs to be worrying about! If you dare alter the plans I can kill you. So don't push your luck!_

"True perhaps. And I am dissapointed that you and Kneel believed that I would not succeed. I am something that is a work of art, an art that can kill every living thing at once." Kaworu looked up towards the sky and noticed that sky was empty of clouds. As he stared into the sky, he continued his chat with Azrael. "Have you ever wonder if these flithy beasts didn't hatched Adam? A world where there is no war between us and them. Especially the idea of using us against each other." He said sheepishly.

_Your point? _Azrael said as he felt the boy was trying to imply something.

"Is it stranged that they awaken a god that had nearly killed these vermin off just in the name of science? Let alone opening a Pandora's box of war between their kin and the awakening of the Angels is perhaps the most idiotic and stupid planning." His tone was becoming heavier and more intimating, to the point Azrael felt the need to prepared himself for something big. Yet Azrael still couldn't grasp what he was saying which Kaworu could sense it.

_What are you saying? _Kaworu closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. He had a stern look to him now.

"I am saying that if they want to be a living god why do all this? Could they have just continued as they always did until fifteen years ago? And Seele..." Before he could continue on with his thoughts, Azrael moaned again louder and his tentacles reached out to the boy.

_ Enough! If you keep this up, I will silence you without their permission! _ But Kaworu was one step ahead of him as he released an A.T field around them. The touch burned Azrael's tentacles and withdrawn his mood was boiling hot with rage. _This was a warning but the next time you have any ideas... I don't care who you are or what you are, I will consume your soul as with any stupid Lilin child. Mark my words, _Tabris_. _And with that, Azrael had vanished into thin air leaving Kaworu alone in the woods once more with his thoughts to himself.

* * *

Today was Friday and school for the most part was the same as always. In the morning Mari and Asuka, along with Shinji who always carried everybody's meals, were picked up by their friends Toji, Kensuke and Hikari. Sometimes Hikari would help Shinji with the food as they were the only ones that can cook. They would talk about last night's homework, current events and just plain silly talk. Toji, who was by Hikari's side, was complaining of the boredom.

"Geez, for once I actually look forward for an Angel to come! It's been weeks since we last battled. I am getting sick and tired of school! The homework can go suck it!" Toji felt a glace on him and turned to Hikari.

"Now Toji, don't you think that is a bit silly to say?" Hikari said. "Supposed you get killed?"

"Relax Class Rep. I got my posse to back me up. With the Slasher Sisters doing all the dirty work, I just clean up the mess." The "Slasher Sisters" was what Toji refer to Mari and Asuka, as they were the nastiest fighters on the battlefield, as Mari would flush out the prey and be the aggressor with Asuka going in for the kill. Toji just simply cleans up the mess. Asuka got her gun loaded.

"You dumb sexist! You should fight them at front for once! At least Shinji has the balls to _confront _one! And even more useless than Wonder-Girl!"

"Now sis," Mari said. "Remember, we were rookies too. It took us how many months for us to pilot and to combat?"

"Quicker than this noob!"

"Well," Kensuke chuckled as he cleaned his glasses, "as they always say: "The people with the most boredom don't deal the stress!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asuka asked crudely.

"You and Mari have more chances of having to stress when you guys are combating with the enemy. Toji does standby duty and that is not getting stress in my bad. Which I would do if it is what it takes to be a pilot!"

"Nah it's not worth it." Toji nonchalantly said. "There are so many guidelines and regulations that it's way worse than a test! It's tedious!"

As Kensuke replied and Asuka still firing her insults with Hikari being the listener of the conversation, Mari turned around and noticed Shinji, in addition to him being quiet, he was lagging behind.

"Hey you okay Pup?" Mari asked as the others were heavily in their conversation. "Pup" was a pet name for Shinji as his whole persona reminded Mari some reason a timid puppy. Shinji didn't mind as it was better than "idiot". He looked up with the same look as he usually gives when something is up in his mind and Mari knew exactly what it was.

"Still worrying about Rei, huh?" Mari slowed her pace down so Shinji could catch up; the others hadn't noticed.

"Yeah." Shinji said staring off into space. It has been now weeks since Rei hasn't been in school. The last time anyone had seen her was the last Angel battle. But Rei didn't part take in it because her Unit was still being repaired; Shinji stayed with her as Misato thought Toji should still get used to being a pilot. After that Rei was no where to be seen. She wasn't even in her apartment; though Misato was inform that Rei was safe with the commander. Shinji's stomach had been twisted in agony. True his friends and Misato were kind to him, but he felt closer to Rei for reason as she brought him a sense of unrealistic amount of comfort to him. The gang had a hunch that Shinji might have feelings for Rei. Mari had giggled with the adorable idea of the two being a couple. But now wasn't the time for Mari to laugh.

"I am sure she is fine. Besides, Rei is known for being gone for long periods of time. So I wouldn't worry Shinji"

"I know Mari, but this is the longest. Normally she is gone for a day or a two. But it has been three weeks. I am worrying about her."

"Why? It's not like there is someone after her! Besides I bet you that she will be back today or tomorrow. You will see."

"That is what I always say. There are wistful thoughts; what could she be doing with my dad?"

The others had finally realized that Shinji and Mari were lagging behind.

"Yo! You guys!" Toji shouted. "You may wanna catch up or we are gonna be late!"

"Mien Gott!" Asuka screamed. "You better not have been flirting with my sister!"

Mari laughed at her sister's concern; despite being a year older than her, it was cute that her younger sister was watching out for her. Yet at the same time she didn't like how Asuka always had assumed the worst. Asuka never liked the idea of any near her sister unless the boy in question was her to her liking. So to reassure her, Mari had shouted. "Asuka he wasn't. He was thinking about Rei."

"Her?" Asuka hissed. "She is probably fine! If you were a real man Shinji you would search mountain high and valley low to find her! But no you just mope around all day. Goddamnit stop being a pathetic excuse for a male!"

"And you stop being arrogant, little Ms. Hitler!" Toji stinging Asuka. The badger was ready to face of the bees with teeth and claw.

"What did you say?"

"Will the two of you cut it out! You sound like little brats!" Mari shouted. Just one look from her and Toji and Asuka hushed up, though they had glanced each other dirty looks. Hikari slapped Toji on the back and Asuka huffed. Shinji mumbled something that they couldn't hear. To change the mood of the group, Kensuke perked up like a spy hopping Orca.

"Hey did anyone seen the new kid?" He asked.

"You mean Nagisa?" Hikari answered back. "What about him?"

"Yeah him. He seems suspicious."

"What makes you say that?" Asuka asked even as she knew Kensuke was the type to be on the look out for new students.

"Well I don't how to put it, but don't you think it is kind of weird that in such critical times like these, that we have a new student coming in when the next day the school could be destroyed?"

"Well I find him plain creepy." Toji pitched in. "He is always smiling and singing to himself. Geez imagine him being a pilot?"

"I hope not!" Asuka said.

"You never know." Kensuke said which he had a sudden realization. "Say Mari, you two are in the same service class together right?" While Mari was also in the same class as the gang and as well as the new kid, some kids in the school don't have a lunch period. Mari and this Kaworu were in the same class.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Have you ever had the chance to talk to him?"

"Well Kensuke I would if I try. But I haven't got the time. Kaworu and I are always assign to do different things."

A Raven flew over head with a white mask cawing in stress as he continued onward his path.


	2. Chapter 2: Red Eyes

Service class has begun. As Mari entered into her classroom a friendly wave was given to her from the back. The waver was Moro Yushi, a quiet girl with a gentle face and big brown eyes. When Mari first met her she couldn't but help think of a Sika Deer fawn and so gave her the pet name "Fawn". Mari waved back to one of the few people in her class that she talks to.

"Hey Fawn. The teacher is late isn't she?"

"Yeah looks like it."

"Great," Mari said with delight in her voice. "I am getting pretty sick and tired of this. Always going to other classrooms to make announcements."

"Hey," Fawn replied "it could be worse. At least we don't get homework and tests AND we still get the points that we need."

"I rather bust my ass off to get the points instead of walking around in this place."

The two heard someone walked in and scan to see if it was the teacher was here. But it turns out it wasn't her. In fact, it was the new boy that came a while ago, the one Kensuke mentioned to the group this morning. Everyone had an opinion or say about this boy: "albino", "loner", "creep", "Rei-Boy", "Snow White", and etc. This boy intrigued Mari. It wasn't the fact he had red eyes and that he was pale as white. Rei is like that too; it was his hair. His hair was pure silver, natural gray too. It may not be as weird as Rei's blue hair, but for the fact that a boy of his age that already had gray hair was astonishing to her. And unlike Rei who would keep quiet to herself, Kaworu seems the type to warm up to people. Perhaps maybe she... Mari didn't realize how long she was staring at Kaworu but her friend giggled in her ear.

"I see you got an eye for that young gentleman, eh _Mari-Lovey_?"

"What?" Mari turned with a surprise that her friend, who is normally a person of conservative type, would say something like that.

"You have been staring at Nagisa for five minutes. When a girl does that she is taking notes before going in for the kill. Trust me I know these things." Fawn gave her a wink.

"Notes? To the kill? Oh stop chewing crow! I barely even know the kid!"

"Kid what?" An angelic voice had popped in and the two girls looked towards the boy. Not only he sounded poetic in his voice, but appeared to be pure as if he was one too. The boy smiled and brushed away hair that was in the path of his eyesight to see the better of the girls. His red eyes had a paradoxical feel to them. While they have the will to make others to them with great respect, yet those eyes seem to have the power to connect with others and affection. Basically it gave him a loving feel to them.

"I noticed you two were looking towards my direction; you ladies seem to be of pure delight to be with. I figure as much I should talk to you a bit while we wait for our teacher to come." He said. His mannerism reminded Mari of Kaji only Kaji acted that way to gain something. This boy seems to just socialize a bit; Fawn giggled and Mari replied with a welcoming smile. "You two are Ms. Makinami and Ms. Yushi? Is that corrected?" Mari giggled toward his chivalry, unaware that Fawn was watching the two, smirking as the two talked a bit.

Suddenly Mari senses were heighten as she caught his scent. His scent for some reason seem to excited her a bit as she was getting goose-bumps. It can only be one thing LCL. She pondered how could this be possibly be, but she thought perhaps it was her scent. After all, she is always around that substance at work and she had a guilty habit of purposely of keeping the scent. Would this make him leave, as some people can't stand the smell? But the scent of the LCL is fresh, _very_ fresh, so... The snow white child seemed perplexed of her sudden worrying.

"Are you okay, miss?" He asked. The white hart flutter his red eyes and smirked once more. Mari blinked out of her mental trance.

"What? Oh there is nothing wrong, I just remember something." Mari smiled as offer her hand to greet Kaworu and chuckled. "And no need to be formal my comrade. You can call me Mari and here Moro/Fawn. We are in the same class Kaworu."

"Comrade? Indeed we are as both you and I are in these environments." Kaworu chuckled as he shook her hand, as gentle and sweet as honey. "You sit with the class rep. and Ikari? At the middle section of the class?"

"Yep oh and you can call them Hikari and Shinji respectfully."

"Do you know where the teacher is?" He asked.

"I don't know." Mari scratched the back of her head. "Perhaps she forgot."

"Perhaps I didn't." And in comes a small, round belly lady. Mrs. Kasumi, the head of the service class. Usually she fills in as a substitute teacher but the school had also enroll her to advise and distribute the roles each student as in the class. Unlike most of the teachers in the school, she referred to the students by their first name. Today she had her clip-board with her. "Okay I am going to do this announcement change real quick since we lost some time. Okay from Monday we are going to change some assignments to certain people as I said. The changes include the following: The announcers for the war veteran's fundraiser would be Goro and Seita; patrol units in all the floors are Mana, Aoi, Megumi and Toshi. Bulletin board would be Moro and Honda. And for people collecting the donations for the homeless and the sick are Kaworu and Mari. Everyone else remain duty. And that's about it. Now let's get to work people!" Mari and Kaworu turned their heads toward each other.

"Well then, I guess I will be seeing with you Monday then." Kaworu smiled. Mari smiled back.

"Right. Perhaps we will know each other a bit more." Mari winked. The two children walked towards their job, as Fawn and Mari went to patrol their assign floor. Her fellow comrade was snickering as a jay when harassing a hawk.

"Well, well, it is as if the gods are in your hand!" Fawn said. "Silver and brown go really cute together!" Mari turned around, not amused to her friend's sudden immaturity level being sky-rocketed off the roof.

"Now I have lost all respect to you. Aren't you supposed to be the one that keeps her nose in her own business?"

"Well, well, Mari. We are girlfriends after all! I mean c'mon, ever since you have set foot in this school you never set eyes on a boy unless it was personal agenda." Fawn stated. "Personal agenda" was Fawn's secretive way of Mari and her friends' involvement in Nerv. Although the behind-the-scenes of the war between Human and Angel and the Evangelions was supposed to be classified from civilians, some people already knew them through discussion. And there was of course all the students praising and being envied the pilots, especially Kensuke. To majority of the kids they were different from the rest of everybody else. But to Fawn, the pilots were nothing but fellow members of her species; simply just another plain person, indifferent if someone was one or not. That's why Mari liked Fawn, because she was one of the few people that could care less. And she was getting sick and tired from the fan crowd (which unlike her sister who craved for the attention).

"Well..." Mari stifling an answer. "Sure I may have been blinded by the flirtations from the boys. And some of them are quite attractive, it's just that I am not looking for anybody at the moment. All of this "boyfriend/girlfriend" is just playing house. Why sometimes whenever Hikari and Toji are together, sometimes it gets kind of corny at times. And Asuka, well... you know her."

"Oh yeah." Fawn responded as swift as a horse kick. Coming from a different class she barely knew the people Mari hanged out. Only once or twice she had met them in person when Mari would go to her class once she was done with the service hour. They seemed nice though that was until Mari invited her over when it was their guardian's promotion. She was perplexed and horrified as the woman, Ms. Katsuragi, was passed out while there was an all brawl between her sister, Asuka, and one of the guys Toji, with the girlfriend Hikari acted as referee. The other boys, Shinji and Kensuke, the weirdest of the bunch, were chased around by a psycho, drunk and horny penguin all through the apartment. The boys were locked in the bathroom which Fawn and Mari had to tamed the savage beast with salmon and trout. The whole event was still etched in Fawn's mind and shook her head. From then on, she would say hello them, but Fawn wanted to stay away from them. Especially Asuka which still amazed Fawn; she is nothing at all like Mari as lacked the humble, caring person. Asuka was the bossy, ignorant and arrogant, and selfish. Fawn remembered how Asuka commented her dress at the party being tacky and would despite anyone who disagreed with her. She has to be the one that is right all the time, which made Fawn very angry. She disliked the German very much, but respected her for Mari's sake.

"She is not going to like it when I tell her." Mari paused as the thought of the rest of the day would. She made a heavy sighed and felt the comforting pat on the shoulder from her friend.

"Hey I am sure everything will be fine. You'll see. Good luck!"

* * *

"You and that albino would be working together?" Asuka asked. The two sisters walked home to Misato's together by themselves as the others had plans with themselves. Asuka was licking a cherry ice pop while Mari carried her bag filled with their homework for the weekend. Mari told her what happened in her class; the only thing she didn't tell her was his scent, figuring it was nothing. Asuka took a bite and chewed it in annoyance. It was a hot evening as usual and a chorus of cicadas were singing with their vibrating wings. Their song can be heard from miles and all around, but it was the norm these days that the children tend to ignore it. "This is a joke what we go through! We are two good for these boys and yet there is always someway we get hooked up with these losers!"

"Now Asuka, you make it sound like this is a bad thing. Besides there is nothing going to be between us. Sure we had gotten ourselves into situations in the past before and I can recollect a lot worse than this."

"Yeah, but we are superior to everyone else. After all we had a highly sophisticated man for a father!" Their father Taylor Langley was indeed a very sophisticated man and a brilliant scientist at best. He was highly respected by his peers and his daughters. Of course his daughters respected him as a man and a scientist and not as a father. Now was the time to not remember that man.

"That may be true, but I feel humble in front of others. I just feel everyone should be on the same bar of respect and rank. Besides I am not looking for anyone at the moment." The last piece of the cherry pop was finished off with Asuka chomping it off. She throw the stick to the ground and sighed. She loved her sister dearly, but sometimes she just couldn't understand Mari sometimes.

"Sometimes I feel bad for you; one of these days someone might abused your kindness." Asuka closed her eyes as she whistled a tune. Mari shook her head and stifled a chuckle.

"You worry too much." Mari took her sister and locked her head with her arm and gave her a noogie. Asuka pleaded and was not very thrilled with this while Mari continued to tease her. Innocent bystanders watched perplexed by the event that was unfolding. Once they realized they were attracting attention, the Mari stop. Asuka fixed her hair and attached her clips back on and she pointed her finger in the air.

"You know I hate noggies!"

"How could you not love them?"

"Well, you are the one not being noggied!"

"Of course! That is what an older sister must do! It is the law that oldest must play tricks in addition the responsibility of their youngest!" Mari was trying to change the subject as she had enough with discussing about boys today. Asuka, however, was not ready to call it quits. She huffed away and crossed her arms with her eyes closed.

"Back to the topic." Mari moaned. "You know who is a real man? Kaji!" Just saying the name made the redhead giggled and dreamy much to Mari's dismay as she rolled her eyes. Back with the Kaji routine.

"While he had watched over us until recently when Daddy was busy, don't you think he is a bit old? On top of that he and Misato might still be in love." Mari was treading on thin ice as she knows how much Asuka adored him. People have to agree with Asuka in every field in order for to give other's respect and by dismissing the idea of her and her "man" being a couple was sacrilegious to her ears. If Mari wasn't her sister Asuka would have smacked the English out of her.

"That's where you are wrong! Don't you hear Misato always chewing his ass off! Now that is a woman that is no idea what the Hell she is saying or doing. I bet you my life that Misato has carpet that is so dry because she doesn't have a good carpet cleaner to wash it up!" An image popped into Mari's head and face palmed herself.

"Really Asuka, must you say that?"

"What it's true! Who in their right mind would rather have a stupid penguin than a handsome, strong man?" Mari looked at her sister. While she loved Asuka dearly, she can't stand it how blind she is to people sometimes. She scratched her head and looked briefly at a pair of magpies on a gate together allopreening. Mari turned to look at her sister with her eyes that demanded answers as Asuka hooked with one of her eyebrows.

"Sometimes Asuka, people are funny animals. Just because Misato might act a certain way on the outside, doesn't mean it reflects on how she truly feels on the inside."

"Well it sure must be covered pretty deep within her. She gets annoyed whenever she sees him. On top of that she always would say something nasty behind his back."

"Perhaps she is angry about herself. I don't know why, but I get the feeling there were some decisions that she wished she never would have done in the past." Mari heard Asuka yawn shook her head in pity. A warm breeze blew into their hairs. They were like flags just weaving, dancing and waving to the wind with the brown pigtails and the red hair being lifted gently.

"You know, for an older sister, you sure never had experiences admiring a boy. I guess this albino will be a good thing." Asuka said, though she still wasn't sure if this set up would be a good thing. Mari rolled her eyes in annoyance again for the oomph time.

"I told you already, Kaworu and I are just friends." But even that sounded wrong to Mari. To consider someone that you barely know a friend is a pretty big step. But he does seem friendly enough and unlike the other boys, not rude and has swarthy look to him. Besides she grow pretty close to Shinji and the others in a matter of days so it shouldn't be a problem with Kaworu. And she didn't mind making new friends too. Asuka huffed at her sister as she placed her hands on her waist.

"Whatever you say, though I still have a funny feeling about this" She said to Mari.


	3. Chapter 3: The Possibilities are Endless

The lake and all that harvests had fascinated Kaworu; after a long day he decided to waddle to the outer edges of this alien territory to him. Wearing only a pair of boxers, his legs were ankle deep and slowly swallow them up to his knees. It felt like LCL, but it lacked the scent of his own blood; it smelled pure and innocent to him. It had life to it as well. Small tiny fry, just recently born, swam in fear from the giant's feet. A turtle was soon spooked as Kaworu continue to move in about. Over head of him a flock of seagulls laugh madly as they fly all over their dying domain. Kaworu just stood there and watched; he knew very well that he was their enemy and it wouldn't be long before one of them, that is the human species, will kill him. After all, he was sent for a mission that surely Nerv, the place where he would soon be going to quack like a pilot, would not be happy with Seele. But for the time being, he may as well enjoy the things this world has offered. While he lived in a life of luxury and freedom, there were still some things he hadn't yet seen. Like a wandering pioneer who seeks out for discoveries, he wanted to make his own discoveries. Perhaps this is why he didn't mind doing this mission. While inquiring information that was needed for Seele, he would also inquired things for himself such as the human psychology and their complex behaviors and other trivial along the way for him.

Especially the son of Nerv Commander Ikari and the First Child that he heard about; what can make these two children so important he pondered. He has yet to meet the First Child and Shinji didn't seem to strike him to be a threat to their goals. He would make an interesting sample to pick into the diverse, and complex, cultural mind of this deadly animal that they called themselves "Human". As for the other children he hangs out with, they could also be worth the trouble. The more he knows, the better he can truly understand these people and completing the goal. He was fortunate that this coming week he will be interacting with one of Shinji's friends.

"Mari Illustrious Makinami." He rolled her name under his breath. He continued saying her name over and over while waddling back and forth in the lake; she doesn't seem to be crude as Toji or as annoying as Asuka and Kensuke. Her teal eyes really had caught his attention as he never had seen eyes so light; the color of this lake. "I wonder if I can just rely on her instead. Let others do the dirty work for you." Though he was a bit concern when Mari paused for a moment when they greeted but he did he keep his cool and nothing of the odd happen thankfully. He smiled to himself and started to hum his favorite tune: "Ode to Joy". He stood and looked into his own reflection and gazed at himself. It would be a sin if everyone knew who he really was. And that he laughed aloud scarring all the marsh birds out.

But as he as stared into his reflection, he also realized that there are more things that he need to inquire about. Information that was only for himself and not Seele. He still couldn't grasp around the stupidity of the Humans, to go through this sucidial attempt to be a higher form of life. Is there any limit to this madness? How long will it be before it was too late for them to realized their mistake. And most of all, what had Seele had in store with him once he was done with the mission? And he didn't trust Azrael for that manner either; not that will be a huge problem. It would be foolish for Azrael to lose his temper and kill Kaworu on spot as Seele would not go for that. But Kaworu had remembered the grizzly actions that Azrael had committed in the past. For a person like him who is usually indifferent of things getting killed, it just makes Kaworu squirmed with disqust every time. He hated it as much as the human hatred. For now the best thing Azrael can do is stay out of his way as it may cause some suspision and problems down the road. The sun was setting and was time to move on.

As he climbed out of the lake and dried himself off, Kaworu observed the sunset. It was redder than his own eyes, but not as such as the blood that runs in all the river valleys that was within him and everyone else. He brushed his hair and noticed he was being watched. Thankfully it was the same ghostly raven, still watching out for him in spite. Kaworu replied the stare with his trademark look. The bird flew off again into the distance warning his fellow ravens that there was danger in their homeland.

* * *

Friday night at the Misato residence was no exception to the same craziness that the three children under its mercy. For once Shinji didn't have to cook as they had ordered Popeye's chicken from across the street, but that still didn't change the fact that Misato was in her skimpy clothes and getting drunk; a bold penguin attacking the table; Asuka complaining as usual; Shinji being the joke of everything. And Mari doing something utterly random every once in a while. They were finishing up their meal when Misato giggled with great excitement.

"Hey guys," Misato said while all flustered. Her cheeks were red and the hue was as soft as cotton candy. "I got some news that you may like!" She threw the can in joy and squealed in delight. "Rei will be coming back tomorrow!" All the children were happy to hear, even Asuka though she bluffed it off.

"Finally! Not that I miss her or anything." Asuka said while keeping a straight face.

"Is she alright?" Shinji asked. For once in a long time he felt truly happy as his eyes and mouth widen as a kid excited to see Santa Claus. His three female companions were happy for him. Misato nodded to his question.

"Yep she is fine and will be back on pilot duty." Mari turned her head to face Shinji and was smiling.

"Told you everything will be fine Pup! Right Misato?" She said. Mari faced her guardian and Misato nodded again and was excited to tell them more news.

"In addition, the Sixth Child will be arriving too!" She exclaimed.

"What?" The three kids went in shock. Nerv must want the war with the Angels to be over soon.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Shinji asked.

"I hope it's a boy! And I hope he's not a jerk like Toji! Or..." Asuka gave a quick glance at Shinji but Mari gave Asuka a look to stop.

"Yep and he is also from your class." Misato said. Asuka screamed and covered her face.

"Mien Gott! It better not be Kensuke! Oh dear God no!"

"Don't worry, it's not Kensuke." Misato said, though she cringed with the thought. As much as she likes all of their friends, Kensuke is a bit annoying with otaku fanboyism trait. The world would be doomed. "It's Kaworu Nagisa and does seem quite the charm." Misato winked at the two girls. The name caused a mix reaction to the sisters. Mari was surprised how small the world really is, yet she was happy that it wasn't someone else. If she was going to work with this boy and being friends then seeing him tomorrow would be best. Better to know sooner than later. But Asuka was all over the place.

"Just Goddamnit!" She screamed. "Why does every stupid male pilot have to be a weirdo or an idiot? Great now he will make a move on Mari for sure and our bloodline would be in ruins!"

"What?" Misato's attention was high alert; she was always a huge fan of gossip that just sounded too good. "Someone has a thing for you Mari?" Misato was giggling as the alcohol was taking the best of her. Mari face grew red in frustration and banged the table as Asuka was pulling her hair out. Shinji just stood there in silence the whole time, holding Pen Pen who was on his lap in fear that the redhead would snap and kill them all.

"For the last time Asuka!" Mari exclaimed. "Kaworu and I are just friends!"

"Wait, so..." Misato said as she was confused of the situation.

"Kaworu and I are both in that stupid service class. Monday onward we're going to collect money for the homeless and the sick and Asuka thinks that just because I talked to him means we are going to fuck and have babies. I told her we are friends and that is all." Just saying that Asuka still wanted to puke; the boy was being squeezed to death by the scared penguin. Misato cocked her head towards Mari as if a dog just heard its master talking to it as if the master had lost his mind. Finally Shinji stepped in for Mari.

"Well," Shinji said unsure if this would do any help. "Kaworu never talked to any of us in class. Sure he might be queer and but he seems nice enough. For the three days he was here he would read a book and stop to just to see what everyone else is doing. Maybe he talked to Mari today because the fact he will be working with her for the donations is him trying to see if Mari would be a friend or a foe. And the fact where are all in the same class together..." He paused for a moment to see if Asuka and Mari would ring his neck. But to his relief, the women were all surprised of what he is saying. Never before they heard him being the voice of reason. Even the penguin stopped hugging him and looked up with disbelief. Reassured by this, Shinji continued his thought. "Maybe he wants to join our group?"

Asuka, confused on whether she hit him for suggesting that or to finally admire him for once in a long time, just stood stare staring at him in silence. Mari was grateful that someone was on her side.

"Thank you! Pup I am glad that someone doesn't think this is a big deal." Mari then glanced at Asuka. "Unlike _some _people." Asuka soon looked with a stupefied face as she didn't understand why she wasn't grateful for someone watching out for her. It would soon evolved in frustration as Asuka turned her back on Mari and crossed her arms. Shinji and Misato gave each other quick looks as they waited to see what comes next. By now the penguin ran back to his room, making sure that he was nice and secure, and locked the door.

"I don't believe this! You are blind to a sister's concern and love!"

"First off, Asuka, you seem to be fine with this after our little talk. It was only when it turns out he is another pilot! If he wasn't we wouldn't..." But the glasses girl stopped as she had realized that this was going to be in vain. Mari stood up and walked towards her bedroom. "You know what? This is silly I am not going to put through this bullshit. I am going to bed."

"But Mari." Shinji said as she was marching to her room with her feet sliding on the floor with her socks. "It's 7:30. We don't..." He was cut off as Mari turned around and her eyes were pinning which prompted Shinji to be quiet. Her facial flesh was covered in red, more red than a cherry. Her fists were clutching together harder by the ticking of the clock. For once Shinji now felt uneasy with the brunette girl; he had seen what she can do to Angels and didn't want to see what she can to humans as well. Sensing his fear, Mari had calmed down a bit but still was annoyed with the world.

"Good. Night!" She said to everyone in the room and slammed the door. The remaining three stood there in silence until Misato got up and grabbed another beer, leaving Asuka and Shinji alone. Shinji stared at Asuka for a moment in that time. After all, he did try his best to please these two and make everyone calm. Asuka turned around and lashed out at him.

"Go away! You idiot! I don't need your sympathy Goddamnit!" And that Shinji got up as he mentally wallowed in hurt feelings and collected all the trash that was created and took it to the garbage. Misato just watched from the kitchen counter and shook her head.

"These kids are something else." She whispered to herself as she took another big sip of beer in her mouth. "So much for everything going smooth tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4: Test

"Rei!" Shinji shouted as the children were happy to see the blue-haired girl alright. They were by the central gate where everyday the children would go. Misato left a bit earlier to meet up with Ritsuko to get everything ready for their synch ratio testing, as well as getting Kaworu ready for his first day. As usual, Rei was nonchalant about it but she smiled as her friends came over and talked to her a bit. They told her of the events that occur at school and that she wasn't really missing much out of school, other than homework. And thankfully the Angels hadn't come while she was gone, though Asuka and Toji complained how boring it was. Just as Rei's ears are perfect for listening, her eyes were fine tuned to attentive watching any sensitive detail despite the fact they gave a hollow or bored look at times. She looked over everybody and for the most part, nothing seems to be out of the norm, but sensed something new in her territory. Something that for once she didn't like. Rei's heart was pounding in fear, but she couldn't figure out why.

While the children were socializing among themselves, Ritsuko and her loyal technician Maya were looking over their data from the past weeks and ready to greet the children. While Ritsuko isn't so thrilled on having yet another child to worry about and to conduct studies, needless to say she was glad with the extras. After all, with the Vatican Treaty on hand, if anything were to happen with any of the pilots, there is always a spare ready on hand. Of course this would also lead to other problems, but that is not of a concern at the moment for Ritsuko. For her, it's another day for her to contribute the work of preserving the fate of the planet from a certain grim future. As usual, she sipped her coffee as she can hear the tap and the scribbles from Maya. Just around the corner they can hear the footsteps of Misato and Kaworu as they entered into the main lobby. Already the sight of him made Asuka moaned with dread. Mari knew a storm was about to come, but was surprised that Asuka didn't lashed out and to make a scene. After last night, Asuka just went on the day as if nothing bad was going to happen and what occurred last also didn't either. Misato also notices Asuka too and was happy that a follow-up would occur as Kaworu stood next to her in front of the group. Abound making eye contact with each other the Sixth had smiled with the Fifth. He smelled of LCL, and it was very potent to her. It was still fresh.

"What a small world we live in! I didn't expect to find you here Mari." Mari chuckled as Shinji and Toji looked on at the two children; Asuka just stared at her feet, suppressing her anger; Rei stood there observing at the boy. This boy was not making her feel not even the smallest level of comfort. Her heart rhythm faster, but nobody else seems to notice her. Kaworu smiled as he looked into her eyes. He had finally met with Rei Ayanami, the First Child. "You must be Ayanami, why I hope on my behalf, that you are feeling much better." His spacey manner made Toji creep out. He leaned over Shinji into his ear.

"I already I don't like this guy Shinji."

"Are you always the type to judge others based on first impressions? I mean you initially were in spite of me remember that?"

"That's a bit different. At least it was because you are insecure and..."

"Insecure?" Shinji whispered. "That makes me feel a bit better about myself thank you very much."

"No it's not like that! At least you are sane just jaded. This guy..."

"Cut it you two." Mari tapped Toji with her elbow. Kaworu appeared to not have noticed the commotion and Misato and Ritsuko felt that it was time to proceed. After all, the children already knew each other it was time to take their tests. So they went into their locker room to put on their plugsuits and by the time they got out, Shinji, Asuka, Toji and even Rei noticed that the plugsuits for both Mari and Kaworu were the same just that the color were different. The brightness of the pink had bounced off the blackish navy in a glowing effect. Kaworu looked over Mari as if he was a buyer taking a final look at a prized horse before deciding on whether to buy the animal or not. The scent from the plugsuit, of LCL, was the only thing that was luring Mari into looking at it. Otherwise it wasn't a big deal to her. After all, the suits had come in all shapes and colors. But Toji was curious to figure it out why theirs was the same style as opposed to the sexual dimorphic difference between the others including his own.

"Say Nagisa..." Toji said but Kaworu waved his hand to him in an offering gesture.

"Please, call me Kaworu." He smiled at the Fourth Child. "After all, we will know each other soon enough."

"Okay, Kaworu, you and our friend have the same plugsuit design! Any significance of this?" He asked. The gray-haired lad closed his eyes and smiled. He flashed his red eyes and smirked as to be glad of being asked.

"There is no significance. It's just a plugsuit and nothing more of it. Though I must say, hers is prettier than mine." With that he chuckled and went on to the cage. Mari blinked and watched as the boy walked in a humble gait. The way he walked was very silent, almost as if he was walking on a soft field or on water. His hands were on his waists though as if this somewhat regal posture of the upper waist seemed to contradict the humble gait of his legs. Still his scent of LCL was strong to have Mari be enthralled in pure internal ecstasy, stronger than the scent of her other co-pilots. Like a hound following the scent of prey, she soon went after him and following her were the others to their respective testing plugs.

In she goes and as usual the entry plug was filled with LCL. This is one of her favorite places to be, arguably her most enjoyable moment of the day. No one understood why it excited her to the point where she had admitted once to be a sort of fetish to her. Sure operating the Evangelion would be cool to some people as in the case with her friend Kensuke. But to be excited of LCL? One time she had a conversation with Shinji of their reasons of piloting the Evas. She remembered Shinji's comment on how LCL makes him a bit uncomfortable at times and his reason was that it smelt of blood to him. Yet at the same time it brings oddly enough comfort to him. Perhaps this was the source for Mari's case? In that it brings her an extreme level of comfort to the point that she fanaticized herself being nude in LCL and could pleasure herself? Whatever the case was, as with all the pilots here, this was probably the most relaxing (and the most boring) part of the day. It was the only part of their work hour that they can be relax and have a peaceful moment for them to think and wander in their thoughts to themselves. Of course in order for their sync ratio to go up or at least keep up with their pace, they must have a calm and a content mind. For Mari, the best way into doing so was to remember all the fun memories she had back in Europe with her sister Asuka and their innocent adventures they had. Once they played a game with Kaji was Kaji was a big scary monster. The only way to defeated was to ring a clock and that stops the monster. If they failed, then they had to face a full wrath of tickles. The memory made her smile and was happy that there were moments in her youth that were pleasant. Still, there was some pain that still lurk in her mind...

As her body went limp as Mari concentrated on getting a good reading. Both Asuka and Mari had the highest scores of all the children, though lately Shinji has been catching up with them. The range for scores that Rei was in was the average, after all what could possibly affect her mind? Toji was the lowest, but that's his fault. Since he was one of the newer team members he has some time before getting into the zone with Rei and Shinji. And it will be a long time to catch up with Asuka and Mari. With all of these scores and ranges, everyone would have expected Kaworu also to be low on the list as well. However through the speakers, they could hear Ritsuko saying to lower the Sixth Slot. Mari was surprised by this. Normally such a procedure would be waited until the pilot is used to this, but they were already doing this on Kaworu's first day! Now was not the time to think as right now Mari wasn't worrying about that as she had to focus on getting a good score. Besides, strange things have happened before so what else could top them? But the harder she concentrated, the more Kaworu appeared on her mind. Something about him seems odd. Earlier before Mari thought it is a strange coincidence that Kaworu was going to be helping them to defeat the Angels and that she would help him patrol the hallways in the school. At least it can explain why this boy always smells like LCL but why is it fresh? And she still pondered why everyone was creep out by this kid. Sure Kaworu seems to be eccentric based on the information that she had heard of him, but his mannerism were not harmful. Kaworu seems to be nice and there was nothing wrong with that. He certainly could not be the creeper that was told to be.

From the speakers she can hear the adults in the monitoring room discussing something important. From what she can hear from them, they were saying that something wasn't right with Kaworu's data. It wasn't in panic mood rather they sounded amazed and bewildered with this new kid that they selected.

"Amazing!" Ritsuko said on the microphone. "Alright children you can come out." As the children left their slots, Kaworu was no where to be seen. Neither was Rei. The remaining four looked at each other to see if one of them knew what was going on. Then they noticed that Rei and Kaworu were already at the control room with Ritsuko and Misato. From the way their lips were moving, the two women and everyone else in there were excited. This could only mean one thing. Mount Asuka was blowing smokes.

"He better not." She said as if she expected the worse. Asuka ran to the room and the rest followed her. As all five children ran, their footsteps echoed in a tune as if it was written for drums to play. Of course running in plugsuits wasn't exactly easy as they slipped and sledded with LCL still embrace on the surface of their suits. Toji almost slipped with Shinji catching him during his falling. Mari also came close to injuring herself, but grabbed hold on the bars. Finally maintaining some balance, they went after Asuka. As they finally caught up to her, Asuka was already opening the door and all four children went. Maya was by the door looking over the data which soon slammed on her as Asuka came. Ristuko and Misato turned to see all the kids bursting in with Asuka trying to snatch the data sheet from Maya's hands. As she looked over her eyes went wide and her face was turning red. Mount Asuka has just erupted.

"How the Hell is this possible!" She shouted. She was looking at the sheet over and over again as if she was searching for something, something that will tell her that this is just a dream or that the whole thing was rigged. But whatever she was looking for was not there and just flung on the floor.

"Asuka!" Misato shouted. Ritsuko helped Maya off the floor as Maya was rubbing the area on her hip that the doorknob had hit. Ritsuko picked up the sheet once Maya was all right and steady. "Don't start! I don't want a sequel to yesterday's show!"

"I will give you a sequel! No one has ever beaten me!" Asuka shouted as her hands went all over the place with exaggeration. The three women in the room gave each other looks; the rest of the people in the room try not to stare at the scene. Toji looked on without a care in the world. Secretly he was happy that snob was upset and not so thrilled that now he has to hear Asuka whine and cry all day. Mari and Shinji were the only ones that were left out in the dark. Shinji had walk towards the women as Mari went to her sister.

"Calm down Asuka." Mari said. "Beaten? What do you mean?"

"I know that freak was no good!" She snapped at her. She had spit her sister on the face as she was shouting. Mari didn't know what she was saying as turned towards Kaworu, who was standing with his usual look. His hands were on his waist and closed his eyes and a humbled grin grew on his face. Shinji was also trying to connect the event that was unfolded until he realized about the tests.

"Um, Ritsuko?" He asked as he was unsure if doing this would risk Shinji's head getting chewed off latter from Asuka at home. "How was... you know? Our tests?" Even Ritsuko, who was usually the one that would discuss about the results with great confidence and with no regrets, that she herself seemed a bit cautious about talking about them. The female scientist was still lost at words

"Well the same almost. Shinji you actually increased a bit more since three weeks ago. But that's not what makes the data so weird." She showed Shinji the data. As usual Shinji was lost in all the technical stuff; it was awkward being the son of a brilliant scientist that barely knew anything the field that his mother had devoted her life into. Knowing that he lack the understanding of the complicated data Ritsuko tried to put in it simply, while giving uneasy looks at Asuka who was now giving sinister looks at the newest pilot. Mari was standing there now giving her attention to Ritsuko. Where was that cigarette when you need it? "Basically for the first time in a while, the Langley daughters no longer have the highest scores. In fact, this is the first time we have this kind of occurrence. With absolutely no experiences and just in a matter of 0.000000093 nanoseconds, the Sixth Child has managed to gain the highest possible of the spectrum of the scores. His wave pattern is _identical_ to the wave pattern of the Evas. Meaning he can control his very own with no problem." Mari was shocked and turned towards Kaworu who still at his posture. This was quicker and stranger than Shinji's first time piloting Unit-01. But with a sister that was a sore loser, there was no time for Mari to be amazed by this. Asuka back at her tangent again.

"I don't believe this! This has to be a nightmare!" She shouted.

"Asuka please stop," Mari asked her sister as now the crew were staring at the Second Child's tantrum. "You are making a fool out of yourself!" But Asuka could care less. It didn't matter whether she was calm or not, it still didn't change the fact that someone inferior to her was superior over her.

"Oh shut up! You never would understand how it means to me!"

"Of course I do! But you can't always be the best at everything. Come on, you need some fresh air." She tried to take Asuka's hands, but Asuka whacked Mari's hands really hard. Mari rubbed them quickly to get the stinging pain off and tried again to reason with her.

"I am not going to breathe the same air that the Sixth Child breathes!" She hissed and pointed her finger at Kaworu who now had his eyes open. The redness of his eyes seemed to mock Asuka. In fact it was an insult to her as red was her favorite color. Yet now the one color that she loved was now making her angrier by the minute. Worse was that the boy was grinning still.

"Stop grinning at me damn you! Just... just... oh fuck you!"

"Hey, hey. What's going on here?" A familiar voice had entered the room, a voice that of all days he has to be here at this moment. Asuka turned towards the door and there he was Ryoji Kaji the man of her dreams. His usual charms and sly manner echoed across the room as he made his way towards the crowd. He nodded at Misato which as usual was not happy by his presence. Of all days he had to be here at this moment. He greeted everyone else and went back to his attention to Asuka. "Now I must say there is no need to be upset like that! You should still be happy to have the same score as the last time." Misato gave Kaji a nasty look to him. She hated when Kaji was always spying and listening into people's agenda. Misato at tops wanted to shoot Kaji at the spine to stop snooping around the place like a sneaky fox. Asuka mortified of just everything that had happen in the last two minutes, covered her face to hide her shame. Toji was mentally laughing to himself. "No, no, no, please God, no... Not now!" She muttered in her hands. It was a nightmare.

"Kaji I don't think now is the best time to be here." Misato said as she crossed her arms. "Now can you leave at once!"

"That's not nice to say that to your friend." He said sarcastically. He reached over and comforted the young girl who was now crying. Mari couldn't believe how immature her sister was acting, but she saw this as a great opportunity to end this madness. Or at least to get Asuka out of here. Went over to Kaji.

"Hey Kaji. Can you please take her outside? You know, go some place just to calm her down a bit." Mari asked. Kaji grinned and nodded.

"No problem. Anything for you Mari." He gently nudged Asuka as Kaji lead her outside. "Asuka dear, you want to go outside for minute? I know I will take you shopping!"

"But I can't..." Asuka whimpered. "Not like this... I want to be happy with you at least..."

"Trust me, I know how to cheer up people at a time like this." Kaji gave a quick wink at Misato which the purple-haired woman flustered in anger as memories of the two of them at college were coming back. Ritsuko stifled a chuckle as everyone else didn't noticed. Ah, the good old drunken days! "Let's go Asuka. Say they have a pretty dress on sale!" And so the two of them were walking out of the room, with Kaji smooth talking and Asuka innocent whimpers becoming quiet and quieter. Finally they were out of the testing zone, and knowing that Asuka was finally out, Toji laughed loudly at the world. Shinji looked at his friend who now had tears in his eyes. Toji wiped them and started to pretend that he was Asuka, regardless the ever glowing rage from Mari and the adults in the room shaking their heads. With his fake sobbing and his really bad impression of Asuka's voice, Toji went around the room. Kaworu was right about the Second and the Fourth Children, but made no comments about it as usual. Shinji waited to see what will happen next as Mari looked like she was ready to punch Toji's face, but to his relief Mari grunted at him. Needless to say, Toji stopped and walked over to Kaworu.

"Geez kid, you're not bad after all! I mean, for once that will stop her into being so cocky. Forgive me for saying this Mari, but your sister is a bitch and I am happy Nagisa here just toppled her!" Kaworu just looked at Toji as he lost respect to him. He really was stupid to his liking and had no problem if Gabriel were to kill him. Kaworu scanned his eyes back to Mari who was now angry by Toji's action. Noticing this Shinji asked Misato if it was okay if he and Toji went out to hang with Kensuke. Misato had no objection to that and soon the two boys left. Toji can be heard laughing down the hallway. Rei, who was nearly forgotten during the entire time due to her being quiet, just stood there looking at Kaworu. She still felt uncomfortable with his presence here, but at the same time she didn't want to lose sight of him as with a deer trying to be sure that a pack of hounds were at a distance. But with her being quiet and not as much as an expressional person, nobody noticed anything wrong with Rei. Not even Kaworu, though sooner or later he might. For now he was preoccupied with Mari; for Kaworu today wasn't the day to make a small talk with the Third Child.

"Your friends, they seem to be "diverse", no?"

"Yeah, they all nuts." Mari sighed as she pushed her glasses to her face. "Listen I am sorry about what just happen. My sister tends to be..."

"Emotional." Kaworu finished off in a way that was not nasty or annoyed. He didn't seem to mind about it at all. "I know. I know someone like that." Mari made a quick smile.

"I guess I am not the only here." She chuckled. She can't have a bad moment ruined her chance to talked to the new pilot. "I must say that is pretty cool that you got a perfect score for the first try!"

"Thank you. I guess I was born for this role." Kaworu chuckled. The sound of him and the words he just used made Rei's ears trembled.

"Well, it looks that way."

"Say do you have a moment?" His eyes seem to twinkle which made Mari blushed a bit. She never blushed before. This was the first and it wasn't the LCL that was doing their charm as usual. It was his eyes now. The eyes seem to make the room, which is usually dim and bland come to life. Unaware to her, Misato, Ritsuko and Maya had noticed it too. Maya almost giggled as Misato raised an eyebrow. Ritsuko had another sipped of her coffee. Rei too seem to be interested in what happens next.

"Sure. What?" Mari replied.

"If it's all right with Ms. Katsuragi and Doctor Akagi, that I can show you my Evangelion?" Kaworu turned around towards the two ladies. The ladies didn't seem to mind at all.

"Yeah totally! Hey Rei want to come?" Mari chirped towards her companion. As usual Rei would do as she ask, but still a bit shy with the new kid. With Kaworu leading the way, Mari and Rei followed him behind as they walked in the direction to where they hold their Evangelions. Both girls wondered as they made their way past Unit-00 and Unit-01. Kaworu stopped and looked at the purple Evangelion as if something as caught his eye about this particular one. Before Mari can ask, Kaworu continued his way passing Units-02-and-03. Unit-08, Mari's Eva, was the last one before they finally reached to Kaworu's. Mari stopped for a moment greeted Her as if She was her other friend and quickly catched up with Kaworu and Rei. The only talking that was going on was the sound of their footsteps. While they all sounded the same from each other, it was almost as if each pair of feet were talking like a family on a road trip to a destination. Finally they made it; Rei's eyes widen by the horrifying look of the Evangelion. Even Mari was taking away by the sight of Her.

"Is She your's? She is... Different." Mari said.

"Yes, She is. She is Evangelion Unit-06. Her name is Mark." Kaworu said.


	5. Chapter 5: Beasts of Prey

"_Mark?_ You named your Evangelion?" Mari said as she still amazed and shocked by the sight of Unit-06. While she was the only one of the pilots that anthropomorphizes the giant, synthetic life forms. But she would never go to the extreme. The whole thing was weird just as was the appearance of the Evangelion Herself. Both Mari and Rei had never such a being like this before. The Evangelion was overall very humanoid like. Let alone the fact that the Units were based on the Japanese demons, the Oni, but this one was the odd one out. The entire body of the Eva was jet black, as black as the plumage of a crow or a raven; Her armor seemed to be very slick and smooth to the touch. The armor design was unique in that it wasn't as noticeable, almost as if the armor was leather skin; skin that seemed to be too human for this. But that was not the reason the girls to be so startled. What was startling was Her head. Her head was ivory white, as white as any pure snow or paper. But it was far from being given an essence of purity, as the skull had a sense of death to Her atmosphere. The head of the Evangelion had an elongated, pointed snout as looked like a beak. Her eye sockets were large and black with no sign of any protective eyewear. Hell She might not even have eyes. Mari and Rei stood looking at those large, swollen black eyes. While She had no visible signs of a pair eyes Unit-06 (or "Mark" as she was called by Kaworu) the sockets still gave the effect that She was staring at their very souls. The thought of Mark being alive was enough to make the girls wanted to see it, especially the hungry appetite of Mari's imagination, as the rest of the Unit's body was covered in LCL.

"Yes well not really actually." Kaworu replied. He bit his lip as if he couldn't decide how to explain this apparently odd thing to the girls. To him it seemed normal and understandable, but what did he expects from them? "You see it's quite complicated. Where I come from, I came from an environment where the Evangelion is seen as a "being", not the plaything for the Lilin." He stared towards Rei and smiling a bit. Mari was proving to be a help to Kaworu as he wanted to meet the First Child anyway more in person. She was just as important as the Third Child. Mari was confused by his statement.

"Lilin?" She asked.

"The children of Lilith, Adam's first wife." Kaworu explained. "Before Eve came out of Adam's rib, God created Adam's first wife Lilith who had repelled against him. Angry, Adam demanded to God that he wanted a woman that would obey to him and to be unequal to his status. And so Eve was born. As for Lilith, she would be the scorn that helps bring the world to its end." Kaworu touched his right rib as if he felt a pain to his side. Indeed he felt it, but the pain subsided. Rei felt as if Kaworu knew something else other than being a smiley, theological person. But she couldn't put her finger to it. Mari pushed her glasses.

"Well, _that_ I don't remember being taught that in Catholic School back home." She chuckled nervously as she remembered all the times that she would fall asleep during Bible studying which would have had the Sister smacking her arm with a ruler. She shuddered off those wasteful days. With a second look around Mark, she felt that she had seen the Evangelion (or a least the look of Her) someone in a book once. And then it hit her.

"Say, Mark here looks like a Doctor, Kaworu!" Kaworu cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. He had never heard of this.

"A Doctor?"

"You know, a Plague Doctor! From the Dark Ages when the Black Death was like the AIDS and cancer of back then!" The boy seemed to have no idea what she was talking about. Mari knew Kaworu was Japanese, and there are some things that Mari and Asuka learned culturally from their days in Europe that a person in Japan might not be familiar with. But everyone must have known about the Black Death! "You know the one when 3 million died from a serious disease that brought with a painful death?" Kaworu had never heard of this before.

"Quite interesting I supposed. I guess I will look into it later." Kaworu said with now a look of sudden interest.

"Well, that is what Mark looks like to me." Mari said. She almost forgot Rei was here with them and checked on to see her over her shoulder. Rei seemed a bit uncomfortable causing Mari's attention to go somewhere else.

"What's wrong Rei?" Rei was staring at Kaworu's eyes. The red eyes made her sick; red was the color that she hated the most. Rei was overall not a person of hatred towards things, but whenever she saw red deep down she was angry. Of course because so quiet and hollow at times nobody knew this, but Kaworu nodded as if he knew already from the sight of her.

"I don't... feel so good." She said softly in her monotone voice.

"What's wrong? Everything okay?" Mari asked as she went over and placed her hand on Rei's forehead. She seemed fine, but Mari can sense that Rei for whatever reason wasn't feeling herself at all. But why? "Want me to take you to Dr. Akagi and see what see can do?" Rei nodded as if she was ordered to as usual. Mari turned around to Kaworu who was still staring at Rei. Mari noticed that Kaworu seemed to remind her of Rei, only more talkative and less monotone, as they both have the same silent posture they have whenever something is going on. But maybe that was another coincidence.

"Hey, it was nice seeing you. And it was really cool that we had chatted a bit." Mari smiled. "I will see you later!"

"Indeed, I shall enjoy us being together as a team." Kaworu said. Mari smiled once more and slightly blushed again, which she turned her face again in fear that Kaworu had noticed her latest quirk. Mari checked to see if Rei was keeping pace and went off. He watched the two girls walked back to the lab to get Ritsuko. He took note of the difference of their posture; with Rei being somewhat stiff and tight and Mari almost as if she was prancing, walking and skipping at the same time. It was an unusual way for someone to walk like that. Mari's twin pony-tails gently swayed back and forth. She had a nice appeal to her and Kaworu smiled about the thought. He turned towards the Evangelion and took a deep breath and let it out.

"I knew she would be of use. I finally got a chance to meet the First Child, now it will be time before I will see Ikari." However his face grew into annoyance once the girls left and turned to his Eva and looked upon the crown of Mark as if someone was there. He knew someone was there and Kaworu also knew who it was. "No sense in hiding! Must you always give people headaches?"

_Headaches? _The clad in the suit appeared, standing stiffly on top of the Evangelion. Although he had no eyes and no mouth to express his attitude, his words and tone did the trick. _I'd be wise at watching the things that come pouring out of the pot that is your mouth Tabris... Flush our cover hound, and Keele is not going to be happy... And then you have me to deal with!_

"Well, I guess Keele will also be unhappy that his horse keeps spooking the foxes away." Kaworu hissed. "Besides, these Lilin are too stupid. They forgot the Sacred Scrolls of our ancestors." Kaworu put on a sly smile, a smile he really used often as it was used when he is feeling arrogant about the subject. Azrael moaned and tighten his tie to subdue his aggression.

_Don't get so cocky. As the Lilin say, "Don't assume or you will make an "ass of you and me"._

"Well I should be the one _warning_ you. Do you realize that some of the Lilin know of your existence in their memories? You always popped out of no where!" Kaworu started to laugh quietly as he continued with what he had to say. "And they were so kind enough as to give you a nickname... "Slender Man" is it not?"

_At least _"Slender Man" _keeps his mouth shut... and kills anyone who dares enough to not have their minds to themselves. _Azrael made what sounded like sickly moan but was actually his laughter as he remembered all the horrified faces of people as they scream before they went to their sleeps that they will never wake up from. He had and still does enjoy employing the most horrific actions that people all over the world could imagine when they hear the stories... _his _stories.

"You could do them a favor and not kill them so violently while they're still alive." Kaworu shuddered after he said that and realized that they were going off-topic. "Anyway, I finally met the First Child, or should I say, _Her_, as we know what she really is. I must say she is a bit... quiet and quirky don't you think?"

_Yet she knows. The Rabbit had and always will sense a Stoat nearby. _

"Ah yes, but the Rabbit has to _see _the Stoat to know for sure. For now there is nothing to fear or worry about. I will be heading back to my quarters and then all will be according to plan." Kaworu started to walk back to where he originally came from as his feet went click and clack on the metallic bridge flooring. But before he continued, Azrael appeared in front of him, an action so sudden that normally most living things get a fright from. But not Nagisa.

_And I know you have been talking to the girl with glasses. _Kaworu had shaken his head as he smiled with his eyes close. Oh this mission will be easy for sure.

"Don't worry. They were just simple chats. You make it sound like I want to be _one_ with her?"

* * *

While they may have no one special in their lives and always stressing the advent an Angel comes, that still didn't stop Misato and Ritsuko from going to a local bar that was five miles by car from the headquarters. "The Lucky Crow Nest" as it was called, an unusual name and indeed an unusual place it was. The bar was open to 24 hours on the day and every day of the year and throughout the days and the years, there were different shifts of the hour that a menagerie of niches that come and go as with the nearly extinct of the now lost continent of Africa had done. The locals, the homeless, the sex driven, the drug dealers, the tourists, the celebrities, the rich, the poor, and so on come here. Now it was time for the local gay men to come which they would come and socialize in hopes that at the end of the night they can smoke a cigarette once the bed is cleaned off. Misato and Ritsuko always come to this hour as they knew that they wouldn' be hit on and the fact the people at their hour were (seemingly) nice. Though there were moments when a drunken Misato would often cause many hopeful man's attempt to be with the hottest crossdresser fail or trying to get a blind man's number while believing he was a Raccoon Dog. Or worse when she sings karaoke night with a fat metrosexual. Times like that often lead to a mortified Ritsuko, who would then look the over way and be to herself smoking. She often questions to herself how she became her friend in the first place.

But fortunately for Ritsuko and the men at the bar, Misato was not interested in drinking tonight. She just wanted to be out for a while away from the drama that was now being unfolded with Mari and Asuka. True she could have drink the beer at home but then she would have to face the hangover. And when Asuka is loud, she was the last person you want to be with if you are having a killer headache. Besides she wanted to go over today's data with Ritsuko. The two ladies go to their usual perch which was an island bar by the window with the lights of the city dashing by as little fish in a tank. With Ritsuko by her right and lighting up a cigarette Misato was reading to talk.

"Geez, what a day it was." Misato sighed as she still remembered Asuka blowing her steam. "I just hope this is not going to be an issue."

"I would also worry about Shinji and Mari who have to put up with her tonight. I just hope Kaji tired her out." Ristuko said. With that Misato grunted which Ritsuko laughing as she had mention Kaji.

"Great..." Misato put her head down as she knew Asuka would carry on of how she was "a mess" in front of him. She rubbed her head as Ritsuko inhaled another and subdue the smoke in the ash tray. The smoke seems like it didn't want to leave but vanished as fresh wind came swiping it away.

"And how was Rei?" Misato asked. Earlier today both the women were concern as Mari brought an ill Rei to them. Ritsuko had done a check-up on Rei and all she could find was that Rei just had a minor headache and had given her pills.

"The last time I check, the agents said she had returned home safe and is resting." Ritsuko said.

"These kids could drive you nuts. I am not doing this job to calm brats; damn those Angels for everything." Misato put her head on the table and made a heavy sigh and thus allowing Ritsuko to change the news in order to keep her friend off of her worries.

"In other news, we do have a new record." Ritsuko still can't shake off that the impossible now seemed to be the possible.

"Yeah a record that couldn't play pretty music." Misato replied.

"Listen this could be a break through. With boy like that, we can be one step closer in a lot of things. Such..."

"Improvements in the name of science." Misato knew her like a driver's manual. Or so she thought.

"Actually I was gonna say defeating the Angels." Ritsuko lighted up another.

"But what good does it do when Asuka will know she is not the best. Besides it still doesn't act as a loop hole with the Vatican Treaty." The Vatican Treaty was an agreement when Project E took root that all the countries that had Evangelions agreed to have three operational Units and two spares, regardless of the amount of pilots does each country have. The reason is that they fear of the worst case of berserk or a war could happen. Both were bullshit to Ritsuko and Misato as there were flaws in these fears. But this was what it was. Fortunately it was all right as Rei would often not be able to help out and Toji was still new to this, so it had been Shinji, Asuka and Mari for the most part. The only problem was that each Eva had special abilities that made one more superior over the other. So they had to be wise on which trio of Evangelions to use for certain cases. And once again, as luck would had it, the best combo was always include Units-01, 02, and 08. Unit-00 was meant as a prototype testing that evolved into a defensive Unit; as expected, She provided uneasy glitches for Rei to pilot. Unit-03 was their first aggressor Unit, but She was more prone to damage while on the field. In addition She was fast, too fast that Unit-03 would damage even more. And with Toji still getting the jest of things, they were always hesitating to use him on the field. Despite this, Units-00 and 03 were important on the team as they can do things at times their trio combo cannot or add alternation to the mix. Now with Unit-06 here and from what Ritsuko has heard and seen of Her, She was really special to have on the team.

"It is what it is." Ritsuko said as she shrugged. "Though it would be hard to choose which Eva should be in storage. It is always a bitch if we decide to take one out of storage; takes nearly a whole day to set everything."

"This whole thing is stupid." Misato said. Her eyes yonder out as she scanned the cityscape around her. It was going to be a full Moon tonight.

"Well now I feel like a fan boy Misato."

"Why?" Misato can only know one thing that can only make her friend truly excited.

"Have you seen Unit-06?"

"Yeah, that creepy thing. I swear this whole thing gets weirder and weirder. And I thought giving Abrahamic religious codenames was bad enough."

"From what I hear, She has abilities on par with Unit-01, but is slightly more offensive in terms of power and speed." Ritusko smiled as she remembers other, more technical information that Misato would not understand, that make it as seem like the doll that she always wanted for Christmas but never did. "She is a remarkable model! I would love to see Her and Unit-01 in action together!" She was starting to become frighteningly out of character. Her behavior now reminded Misato of Mari and Kensuke who always squeal in joy when the latest gadget hits store. She could never understand nerds.

"Hello, paging Dr. Akagi, you seem to forget we have to choose an Eva in storage?"

"Oh right." As quick as the speed of light, Ritsuko joy was killed. "The problem is each Eva has a pros and cons about them... besides, as you recall, we may not have the rights to have Mari and Asuka."

"Still working for the Euro Union branch of course." Misato said. "They only lead them to us as we needed back up. But now that we have more than what the law has required us to do."

"Pretty soon they will be saying that each country must have three with no SPARES." Ritsuko shook her head. "Europe will be chewing our asses for that they don't have anyone to protect them."

"So far the Angels have been coming to us as we have the one thing they have..." Misato was uncomfortable the fact they had Lilith in Central Dogma, but it without Her, the link between the pilots and the Evangelion cannot have existed. Her blood provides the LCL for the cockpits of each one.

"Not to change the subject Misato, but I hear Panslavia has enter yet another controversy regarding the Jet Alone Project."

"Didn't you say the name was "Smok"? The Polish word for "dragon"?"

"It is, but they are not ready to release the name yet. Fearing it might upset the locals. It seems that, in order to bring the beast to life, they are going to use nuclear power that will be in the core of the poor bastard, along with an AI to control its mind. I am telling you they have no regard for the dead."

"Only a fool can think of putting an AI and nuclear power in a monster like that; no regard for the dead? Is it a bit better than being _born _as a puppet like the Eva?"

Smok, or as it is known from its codename "Jet Alone", was the work of the Panslavia, an international government that was made up of several European countries of Slavic in origin such as Russia and Poland. This formation was created as the result between the European Union and Russia over the dire situations that occurred after the Second Impact; Russia felt that the EU wasn't doing enough to protect their interests globally and the fact that the EU was more focused on Project E. It had almost resulted in another World War III, but Russia did something that was arguably a smart move. Other eastern European countries were in much more dire need as the climate change and several protests had made the Russians use it as a tool. By promoting the pride and the achievements of the Slavic culture and promising a better future, less than two years nearly all the Slavic nations joined into another union of the Old World. And as luck would have it, the giant body of a dragon was found in Poland in which Russia claimed to be the body of the dragon that had threaten Warsaw can now be used to protect them from the threat of Angels and bring back the days before the Impact. As an alternative to the Evangelion, the dragon could function without the use of a child and run on nuclear power, which will be cheaper to use and the money save could save human lives. This of course was without controversy as critics say that Russia is really doing this for their own goals; others say it's like history is repeating itself and mockingly called Panslavia "Soviet II"; the dragon could create a nuclear meltdown and destroy mankind; more or less better than Evangelion and few other things. While the nations under Panslavia are still members of the European Union, it had been question if the EU could ban their memberships. And there are of course many people within the Panslavian nations that still feel the grudge that Russia had treated them in the past and thus have been divided amongst themselves. For the moment now they just want to get this nightmare over with and not to prevent a war.

"Well," Ritsuko said "I can see your point." The fake blonde stared out through the window and had pondered the thoughts of the ethics of their research. Sure the Evangelions were, biologically speaking, "human", and such would surely have Nerv's ass being chewed off by the humanitarian rights organizations. Especially that they were born to be slaves, slaves without their own freewill and be the mercy of the enemy. Of course to some this was paled to the fact that children were the only ones to pull this off. Many critics called this worse than child slavery and labor and many demanded to have older people to do this. But many had fail to realize that Nerv would love to have adults (especially soldiers) rather than young children who never had held a real gun in their life. Yet they're two factors that the Evangelions need 14/15 year old children. One was the age as the Evangelions themselves are also, biologically speaking, "teenagers" and like cloned animals that appear young, but their organs are already those at the end of their line, the Evangelions could not function properly when the adult's physiology comes to play. With a human child's physiology however the problem is absent in the Evangelion. The second, which contrary to popular belief, not _all_ children can be pilots. It was discovered that in addition to the physiology of the child, the Evangelions required a certain blood type as well. That blood type is the rare AB negative; no one knows why but it had been a pain to Nerv to scout for children who contain this blood type. That is why two of Shinji's friends Kensuke and Hikari for example, despite being the right age of being a pilot (and Kensuke determination of being a pilot), don't have AB negative and thus not allowing them to be Evangelion pilots. But the problem doesn't end there as once the proper has been found, there are legal issues to be content to. In fact, during Nerv's time they had found twenty children that matched the criteria and could have been pilots but with international laws concerning the welfare of minors, majority of these children Nerv was unable to use. Only six out of the twenty were allowed because five of them had some connection to relatives in the project and Toji was the only caregiver his sister had which prompt him to be a pilot in return for the medical treatment of his sister. Overall selecting a pilot is not an easy process.

Their time was almost up as there was slow change of seasons of the gay men to the young adults that were now pouring in. A harem of girls was screaming in delight as a proud, muscular man had approached them and offers all of them a drink. Ritsuko watched and she could not understand the courtship of her species. But before Ritsuko could continue being in her thoughts, Misato's phone was ringing. Her ringtone was the roar of King Ghidorah, a ringtone that had often had Ritsuko question her why she had the annoying screeching chuckles of monster.

"Hello?" Misato said.

"Is this Major Katsuragi?" The voice asked from the other line the accent being a heavy Illinois accent. His voice nearly sounded familiar to Misato but could not figure why.

"Yes who is this?"

"Dr. Taylor Langley, head scientist of the EU branch of Nerf." Misato nearly dropped her phone.

"Dr. Langley?" Ritsuko's eyes open in sudden interest.

"Yes," Dr. Langley replied in an annoyed tone "As a messenger of my commander and as well as of Europe, we would like to have our Evangelion Units and our pilots back." Misato moaned mentally as already within six hours of Unit-06's arrival Europe wants Unit-02 and Unit-08 back. "We would also like to have Unit-06 and the Sixth Child as well."

"Wait, what? We just got it!" Misato could tell the man from the other line was huffing; Dr. Langley was a no nonsense type of man.

"Is Dr. Akagi there?" Misato handed the phone to Ritsuko.

"Yes this is Dr. Akagi; I am guessing that you want your daughters back?"

"Yes and Unit-06." Dr. Langley responded.

"You also want Unit-06?" The blonde's soul was crushed as she wanted to see the new member of the team in action.

"Yes and for good reason. There has been a fog of unease all over this madness of the Jet Alone project. We fear something could go wrong in the testing."

"Testing?" Ritsuko asked as she lidded another cigarette and smoked.

"Yes we had received news that the Jet Alone or Smok what ever you wanna call that disgrace will be testing in Poland in about two weeks. Figuring that it will excite the people there of their cultural pride. However Germany is concern that if something goes astray as I mention, this thing could attack us or those fools... perhaps even the whole damned world. You agree Doctor?"

"Yes." Ritsuko said. Misato was in the shadows as she tries to make out what Langley was saying by putting her ear close to the cellphone.

"And since you already way over the limit and Unit-00 is working as well as getting Unit-03, you wouldn't mind this transaction at all, right?"

"No not a problem at all." Ritsuko said though still annoyed that Unit-06 won't be under their grasp of power; smoke was puffing from her nostrils like a scorned dragon.

"Terrific. We will let you know when we want them. Thank you for your time." He hanged up. Ritsuko handed the phone back to Misato and smoke her last one before leaving. By now it was all young, stupid adults partying and drinking and the moon was finally out.

"Well damned the dragon." That was all Ritsuko had to say and subdued the smoke into a valley of nothing.

* * *

Mari was in the bathtub; the bathtub has been joked that it had the power for Mari and her roommates to think clearly and come up with the philosophical ideas of the human nature. Indeed, it was the only moment of the day other than waking up from sleep that was Mari's only moment of peace and mind. The water gently caressed her soft skin and numbed her body a bit. While she prefer the feeling of LCL on her skin, water was good enough as a substitute for her. And unlike LCL, water allowed Mari to think everything and not having to concentrate on a narrow mind. And if no one is around, like the one tonight, she often had talked many things to herself out loud.

"I hope Rei is feeling better." Mari said as stared at the ceiling in the bathroom. It had a dull yellow color has a shirt. "Rei is so prone of being absent for such periods of time, that I often fear that she might be ill. Even worse is that Shinji really worries about her... he has gotten so close to her, why it would be a damn shame if something bad would have happen to her. They'd make a lovely cute couple." Mari chuckled softly to herself. She peered down at the glare that was on the water's surface. "And Toji and Hikari, Misato and Kaji, those pairs are some of the funniest but yet bittersweet couples I have ever met... even if Misato hates Kaji." She closed her eyes and a mental picture of her and Asuka as little girls popped up. "You and I would often have dreamed of being swept away by a courageous, strong and handsome prince... And as usual it would Kaji." She opened her eyes and moaned. Asuka hasn't yet got back from Hikari after ditching Kaji from Nerv. Whenever Asuka was angry or upset with Mari or her, she would go to Hikari and play video games all night before passing out in her place. Shinji was out with Toji and Kensuke watching a highly anticipated movie they had been waiting for months. They had offer Mari to come but she politely turned down the offer. It's not like she doesn't want to be with others but she wasn't in the mood after what happen to Asuka today. And speaking of today, it was pretty cool to see Kaworu getting a high score and to see Mark. Her distinctive features still had linger on in Mari's head; the dry ivory bird skull, the lean and black athletic body and the smell... the smell... it smelled of blood and death. The more she is thinking about it, the more she had realized that for her incredible sense of smell, how could she have not noticed it the first time? Was Her appearance really that ionic in her memory? "Creepy... Well I guess I will talk about you Kaworu Nagisa... I wonder what else is there to know." She remembered the boy's key characteristics: the grey hair; the red eyes; the pale skin; the eccentric charming manner. Enough to reassure Mari that Kaworu won't be a living nightmare both at school and at work. "I wonder if he has any cute quirks other than his quiet disposition." Earlier today before the tests Mari had asked Misato if there was any information about him. Sadly even Misato doesn't know much about him; his past is just as mysterious as his nature. All records of Kaworu Nagisa seemed to have been with time. The only thing they know was that of his birth the same day as Second Impact.

She had kept the house phone by the bathtub in case if Asuka, Shinji, Misato or anybody else would call her. Speaking of the evil the phone rang. She had reached over to pick it up and right away knew who it was based on the I.D.

"Hey Fawn."

"Hey Mari, how was the tests? Did it go well?"

"Better be careful, this wire could be monitor by the service men."

"Oh they scratch their asses with a broken bottle; for all they know I could be talking about a make-up test."

"Well it's not the same as a written test so I still have the usual score. But boy what a day it was."

"Oh boy... your sister right?"

"Shit my sister, I love her, but Goddamnit she is such a dreamer." Mari could hear Fawn stifle a cough.

"No fooling I am glad you are the one that is saying this." Mari groaned as the words roll slowly in her ears.

"That's her problem; Asuka always had such high expectations... unrealistic ones in deed. You know what she did?"

"What?"

"Well remember Kaworu?" Fawn giggled and went "oh" really loud which Mari ignored and Fawn decided to go her room to be comfy as she left her kitchen with the phone.

"Well it turns out he too is a pilot and when we did the testing, he had a perfect score. So perfect it was at the maximum range at the scale. And we all know Asuka, she made a scene."

"Oh boy... where is she?" Fawn reached to her matt and laid on its softness with her stuff animals surrounding all over her. They appeared to have been ears dropping too.

"You remember our friend Hikari? Well whenever she is really upset... like _really_ she would crash at her place. I just wish she can grow up a bit."

"Well... at least she wasn't biting your ass about you and Kaworu."

"Oh that was the next thing. She has in her head that Kaworu is_ the _one. I barely even know the guy... other than he has a pretty wick Evangelion."

"I thought your sister doesn't mind having a male on par with you two?" Mari scratched her hair.

"She is all over the place... they can be smart as long as they are not "weird/perverse" and "arrogant"." Mari's voice was getting a bit

"Wow I never hear you so pissed before?"

"Oh trust me; you have no idea what I am like when I am really angry." Sensing the conversation was already making Mari worked up, Fawn plan to change the subject.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Fawn asked. While she is on the phone Fawn pulled out her magazine of the latest fashion for the year and hot boy bands. Perhaps maybe Mari would like to talk about clothing and music. But she heard once more Mari sighing on the other line.

"In the tube; all naked; probably gonna fingered myself to calm my nerves since I can't drink or smoke." Mari hissed with sarcasm though it may not be bad of an idea.

"That's very nice to know. Thank you for sharing that with me." Fawn said rolling her eyes. Mari chuckled a bit on the other line. "So based on these past two days, what do you think of him?" Kaworu's distinctive appearance in Mari's head had come again. His sweet grin and gentle red eyes flashing at her once more mentally. But most of all it was his scent the smell of LCL. Mari thought for a moment she felt a tingle in her body, but she thought it was nothing. It did however calm her down a bit.

"Well as I said, I really don't know him that much. I mean he seems to be of a nice guy. Though quiet and a bit... eccentric." Mari heard Fawn yawned on the other line.

"Humans are funny animals. In the names of life and death there is no such thing as "normal". Besides he doesn't seem as weird as the other boys in our school."

"No that he is not. Of course, as I said time will only tell."

"So I am guessing that you can't wait to work with him?" Mari paused at those words.

"Well, I don't know if I am excited about it. But it would be interesting to be working with him." She heard something tapping on the door which had been followed by a series of cooing and squawking behind the door. Mari puzzled by the sounds she checked the clock again and realized she had forgotten to feed the penguin.

"Hey Fawn can I call you back? I forgot to feed the penguin." After Fawn hanged up the phone, Mari quickly grabbed the nearest tower and wrapped around her body like a pig in a blanket. She had put her glasses on, though they were covered in steam thanks to the hot bath and opened the door. Pen Pen's head cocked on one side with his exposed cheek fluffed up, like quills of a porcupine. He alternated his head by cocking it the other way. With one eye staring both times at Mari, his bill was pointing right at her and were smacking together loudly. "Oh shit." Mari prepared herself for Pen Pen was angry. Angry that he wasn't fed and no one was paying any attention. As a punishment worthy of the Dante's Hell, the penguin charged at Mari snapping his bill like a snarling dog. Mari trying to hold her towel was bit really hard by the beak causing her to drop the towel. Now nude, Mari grabbed the chair trying to shoo the blasted bird away from her. Several times she kept shouting at him that he will be fed, but that had proven to be useless against him lunging at the chair. For such a relatively small bird, Pen Pen sure dropped the chair as he jumped on it. Then came a game of cat and mouse as the bird chased Mari all over the house; jumping over furniture; running on the counter; throwing pillows, it was madness. With him acting like this there was no way that Mari could reach to the kitchen. Luck would have it, Shinji came through the door.

"Hey I'm... What the Hell is going on?" He screamed as the hellbend penguin was now running towards him and almost had tackled him.

"I forgot to feed him!" Mari shouted back not giving a damn about Shinji seeing her nude, which that had caused Shinji another squealed.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?"

"He took my towel! Distract him while I get his food ready!" Without any time for Shinji to protest, Pen Pen flapping his wings as a way of challenging Shinji had charged toward and nearly stabbing him in the leg. Shinji then was throwing all the cushions and pillows at the bird to slow down his rage. Now it was Shinji's turn to be the mouse as Mari grabbed the tuna and poured the bird's favorite whisky all over. She came out and seeing that the penguin now had Shinji curled up in a ball, Mari whistles at him and quickly put the food down. Like something from the days when his ancestors the dinosaurs ruled the Earth, the bird ran squealing like a savage banshee. Reaching for the kill, the penguin devoured his meal savagely having bits and pieces of fish meat splattered all over the floor. He had a deranged look to him especially in his eyes as he was eating. Every now and then he would make quick glances at the nude girl and the pathetic boy making sure none of them will steal his food. He growled as he was swallowing every last part of his meal. As soon as he was finished, the penguin quickly became calm and a little... fluster. He was back. Pen Pen went over to see Shinji who was slowly getting up and making sure to be at a certain distance. The penguin squawked as he rubbed his head on Shinji's leg with affection. He then turns over to Mari who was still naked and purred at her sight. Pen Pen was drunk. He went over gave her leg what appeared to be a penguin hug as he purred. Mari shook her head as she gently patted his head which made the bird purred even louder. Shinji got and quickly sorted the place up and stop to give Mari her towel back covering herself at once. Once the bird settles down a bit, he went back to his freezer and past out. Mari and Shinji looked at each other and scanned at the remaining mess.

"Well looks like we'd better clean up." Shinji said. Not that the house was already a mess to begin before this event had occurred.

"Yeah, let me get some clothes on." Mari said as went to her room and dressed up quickly. It was a pink shirt with black house shorts. Shinji scratched his head unsure what seemed to have been him wanting to ask something.

"You okay?" He asked. Mari nodded though without her trademark grinning face.

"Yeah, other than getting some cuts and bruises I am fine you?" Shinji nodded. The two started to clean up the living room as it was the first place to have been hit.

"How was the movie? Did you guys enjoy it?" Mari was picking up the cushions as Shinji was fixing the couch.

"It was alright, though shoot them up movies aren't exactly my cup of tea. Heard from Asuka yet?" Mari stopped what she was doing and started to grip the pillow really hard.

"No. Hikari as usual had to call in for her. Making sure I wasn't worry..." Mari shook head. Without warning, she had flung the pillow across the room nearly hitting the house plant. "Asuka you idiot!"


	6. Chapter 6: Hunger

Azrael had stood in the middle of clearing in the woods by the mountains. It was night time and the full moon was out and brightly mocking him. Nobody knows for sure how Azrael or as people known better as the "Slender Man" or "Slenderman" and to Seele the "Angel of Death". And nobody knows why he wears a dress and a blank face. Literally. And nobody knows why he had come to Earth to stalk and prey abound the people. There have been many theories to his existence and spawned countless amount of mythos and viral videos around the world documenting his peculiar and murderous nature.

Of course they don't release that he is the child of Adam the first Angel and for centuries was the only child of the White Egg to have roamed the Earth. Nobody knew how long in his cruel soul that he believed the Earth belongs to his kind, and not the Lilin that have made this planet disgusting with their blood sprouting and taken their root for eons. And how much he wanted to kill them all off and when he did he would make sure to be enjoyed in the sport. To many a time he would stalk a chosen victim and would do many sinful acts of torture to his prey... this was Azrael's fetish of pure delight. And when is about done he would impale his victims with his tentacles and suck the life out of them. That was his favorite part of all, the final end of the line for one stupid Lilin and laughed as he heard the screams of dying children, women and men under his dark atmosphere.

It wasn't only his extreme hatred and sadist nature that made him so different from the other Angels. Unlike the other children of Adam who were born female Azrael was the only male child of Adam, and he was destined to sire all the Angels that should have rule this Earth once his sisters were born. Sadly the children of the Black Egg had beaten his kind for dominance and had in the last few months been killing off his family. Azrael hated the Ancestral Race, who had decided in favor for Lilith to dominate the planet and not Adam, and he hated the Lilin and it fueled his anger even more and the quest to hunt them.

Surrounding him were giant monoliths that only he can see and no one else. The menacing, black monoliths were Seele and they circled around him. To the untrained ear, all but one sounded exactly the same as their voices were altering to hide their identity in case if someone were to have found out. The only one that had chosen not to do so was Kneel who was in charge of Seele and the one to puppet the people at Nerv to carry out his goal of the perfect life form and what he believe to be was the proper method to cleanse the sins of the human species and to be one step closer of Eden and God. Kneel had come from a very long line men and women who had ruled Seele with power for the last five centuries; it was one of his ancestors that had made contact with Azarel and had tamed the Angel. A taming which the Angel would be in rage as these humans have the one thing in killing him: the Lance of Longinus. A duplicate exactly but still deadly enough to have finished him off. The only reason Azarel was kept alive and allowed to continue his killing spree was because Seele knew he was of use for their plan. After all, it was according to their scriptures that they have been following since their birth.

"We are very pleased that you are doing as told." Kneel said as Azarel stood below his monolith. "But we would also like it if you can also stay out of the way at times."

Out of the way? Azarel hissed but was careful not to get to angry in front of them. But still he hated humans and their nonsense. You_ must be a fool to let Tabris talk about the Evangelion; she will make everyone think there is something is strange about this. _

"While we do consider you reasoning and concerns, you have no right to start creating a bloody mess." One of the monoliths said. "The plan is that if Tabris has stepped out of line in terms of betraying us or trying to be in one with a human, then you may kill him."

"But as of now having peopled, such as that of children, see the Unit-06 is nothing of a concern to us at the moment." Another one said. "For all they know it could be a new line of Evangelions, just like the failed prototype Unit-05." Unit-05 was France attempting to make a six-legged insectoid looking Evangelion, but it had proven to be useless against an Angel attack due to the legs. But the temper in Azarel was still on the rise.

_But you just said that to kill her if Tabris attempted to be one with a human. So far he as shown interest in one of the Children._

"Again, nothing of a concern to us at the moment." Kneel said. "Tabris had selected her cat's paw and done so to get one step closer to Ikari and the First Child."

"Isn't that girl one of the daughters of Dr. Langley?" Asked one of the other monoliths.

"Indeed she is." Answered another. "The Fourth Child and the oldest I believe."

"Such an incredible scientist; more or less better than Dr. Akagi." Said another. "Of course not so brilliant when it comes to the weakness of human nature."

"Such a respectful man, unlike Ikari who lies and double-crosses us each time." Said the one that was asking about the daughters. "It is a damn shame that Ikari isn't like him."

"Speaking of Dr. Langley he had informed us that he will be taking his daughters as well as Tabris as planned." Said the one that was speaking of Unit-05. "Pretty soon we will have Panslavia's project to its knees and be back on track."

"This is why we had brought you here Azarel." Said Kneel. "We feel that you need some fun every once and a while." The slender man perked his head and inside him his heart grew a sinister smile.

_I'm listening._

* * *

Monday had arrived and the day started off with another unusual chill in the air. Mari as usual got up before everyone else; she glanced over to see her sister sleeping. Asuka had come home Sunday evening though still a bit sour as with Mari. At least the two still talked to one and another, but Asuka kept to herself in their room the rest of the day. It was then once Asuka had closed the door and went to bed that Misato had told Shinji and Mari the news. The news that was for Mari and Asuka to be reunited with their father back home in Europe along with Kaworu as she had explained to them about the Jet Alone Project. Misato was planning on telling Asuka once she was in a better mood. It wasn't shocking for Mari that the EU wanted them back since they were still part of the Europe division for Nerv; what was shocking was that it was their father who had called Misato and not their major or commander. That sort of thing made Mari's stomach go into knots and it had sickened her that, after all these years away from him he finally had called for them. Only in the name of the protecting everyone from some zombie/cyborg dragon and not finally wanting the time to be with his daughters. Both she and Asuka have his blue, bright eyes though they were in different hues and his intelligence but that was about it about their similarity to their father. Everything else was from their respective birth mothers. It was these qualities that pained her especially the history between their father and Mari's mother.

She shook those memories off like a horse with flies on his head; now was the time to not remember those memories. She had to be ready for school and help Kaworu patrol the hallways in the school. Yet for some reason this was the morning that she didn't feel like waiting for Shinji and Asuka to get up. In fact, she just wanted to walk alone for this one day though she couldn't figure out why. So without wasting any time, Mari made a lazy cat stretch careful not to wake Asuka up. Then Mari went to the bathroom to clean up and brush her teeth; made something for her to eat as Mari crunch on a piece of toast; pet Pen Pen and feed him; got dressed and left a note on the table and was out.

It was eerie in the morning as there were hardly anyone outside saved for a jogger or two and a barking stray dog. The city however was starting to wake up with her as went through its daily transformation as the city prepares itself for a new day. The solar panels that power the city were already channeling the energy from the Sun for use for electricity and the routes for the transportation were wired in advance to avoid traffic. The street signs too were ready to help out as some people were starting to get up and continue their morning existence going to work. As for Mari it was just another day going to school. The school was a few blocks away so it wasn't so bad to walk; though with no one to talk to and being the only girl out in the streets, Mari was starting to think otherwise about her decision. This had caused her to walk a little bit faster. The gentle chill on her arms and legs seemed to have fallen off as her body was now producing a little heat as she paced to her school. Birds were flying by including a white crow that was cawing to his fellow flock mates.

After around fifteen minutes of pacing Mari had slowed down a bit as she reached to the school. It was still too early for the school to be open or anyone waiting outside. Or so has it been. Mari noticed that someone was there on the stair's concrete railing. As she crept closer more details of this person were coming together. And she heard them too, for this person was humming a classical tune at that. Once she was within recognizable distance that Mari realized it was Kaworu. Kaworu had his red eyes closed but it looked as if they were still open as his face gave the impression he was watching the raising Sun to come out and greet the Earth. Yet he still was grinning to himself unaware that there was someone there too. Mari didn't know whether to greet him or let him continue his humming. Mari was no music expert but it sounded like "Ode to Joy" though she wasn't so sure about it. Kaworu then stopped his humming as he finally had sense her presence. Kaworu face towards Mari who was now walking towards him. She replied his grin with a smirk on her face.

"I didn't expect you to be here so early." Kaworu said as Mari was on the bottom step. The stairway that leads to the school's entrance wasn't long, but long enough to give the impression of the balcony scene from _Romeo and Juliet_ of course the female was at the bottom. He looked down and into her blue eyes. "Usually you come much later with the other children that are your friends."

"Well I am an early bird and I do wait for the others, but today I felt like walking alone." Mari said. "Say I heard you humming, was it "Ode to Joy"?"

"Close." Kaworu said. "It's Symphony No. 9 "Finale". But "Ode to Joy" is my favorite."

"You were humming a bit. How long have you been waiting? School won't start for another hour and a half."

"A while. I usually passed the time to hum some of my favorite songs. I must say the Lilin culture had produced some of the finest work of art. It's remarkable I must say." Mari cocked her head in confusion.

"Lilin culture?" She asked. "What's a Lilin?" Kaworu smiled and shook his head.

"Never mind that. Just a quirk of mine." Mari nodded.

"I see, well we all have quirks. Like I tend to do things that are a bit weird."

"How so?" Mari paused for a moment. She wasn't so sure how to handle this. Normally these sorts of things were to be discussed with the people that you know, not someone that you only had known for like four days. But still there was something in her that compelled to make a conversation with him.

"Well I have an incredible sense of smell." Mari blushed a bit as she was unaware that she climbed a few more stairs to get closer to Kaworu. Sure enough he still smelled of LCL. Kaworu had raised an eyebrow and his face gave way to someone of curiosity.

"Oh really?" He said. "How interesting. Some Lilin like to smell in a fetish delight." He put his hand under his chin and thought about what he had just heard. Mari was taken back when he commented that it was a "fetish delight" that she liked to smell. Before Mari could say anything about it, Kaworu stood on the railing and jumped off and landed perfectly on his feet. Not a single stumble. He placed his hands in his pocket and looked up at Mari with his red eyes. And his lips went back with the grinning again.

"Care for a walk as we wait?" He offered. Mari blinked her eyes.

"Um..." Mari blinked again. "I guess so. What the Hell." She started to climb down the stairs and made a leap towards Kaworu. She landed without a stumble to her feet and chuckled. "After all we are going to be walking around like zombies in the school collecting donations for the homeless." Kaworu gave her a puzzling look.

"What are "zombies"?" He asked. It was Mari's turn to give the puzzled look.

"You know, walking dead people that like to eat people's brains." She started to imitate a zombie with the pose and the slow walking. She even perfected the zombie groan. Kaworu still looked lost.

"Eating brains? That sounds completely stupid." Kaworu said. "I hope it's not one of the Lilin arts that I have witness while being here." Without giving Mari a chance to say anything Kaworu had walked on ahead, with Mari skipping behind to catch up.

The two walked around the school property in silence. Perhaps it was best for now for the two though Kaworu continued his humming from earlier; the two would stop every once in a while as Kaworu would look at the scenery and absorbed the enriched detailed of the environment. Every tree with their crown of leaves, the passing insect with their wings and the singing call of a bird had brought so many answered, and _unanswered_, questions to him. With every pause he had thought really hard about what was occurring in his mind. This finally had prompted Mari to try and start a conversation with him.

"Say I see that you like nature." She asked. "If you asked me, I think nature itself is the greatest work of art." Mari had placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "It is almost as there was an artist who such an amazing sense of humor and imagination. Why just look at the hungry caterpillar. Such a fat, greedy little bugger grows up to be a beautiful butterfly." She paused and she chuckled at the thought of the process unfold. And then she stared at the sky as the clouds were floating by as whimsical characters for their shapes and sizes. "When you look up at the sky, especially at the stars at night, you can see the soul of creator and his inner beauty." Mari's words were very insightful and to Kaworu's ears, made her sound pretty wise for her age. Nevertheless there were some things that seemed to trouble him.

"But then you also see his pain." Kaworu said in a said in rather sad, cynical tone. He walked "When you look at the sky, especially when it is a sky like this. The clouds were gone. "He looked up and stared at it for a moment. "You can see the barren, loneliness in his heart. The artist fears of being alone and so paints the world that he seeks happiness. But even that he is not pleased with and so the artist shows his pain that is life. Life is full of pain and that is why life has committed sin to please their actions. The caterpillar is unhappy as he knows he is repulsive and unloved. He becomes a glutton to satisfy his heart but still doesn't make him any handsome. For three years he continues to sin until he finally becomes that handsome butterfly. But he only has a day left to live and so dies. Death is the only way to be truly happy and be freedom from pain. That is why the artist painted death." His words had hit Mari right in the core. It took her breath away. For such a charming boy, Kaworu's words were cynical and sardonic, yet strangely retained that same poetic nature of him. A gentle breeze had blown and their hair were swaying and dancing with the wind. The two had stared at each other for a while. Red meet Teal, Teal meet Red. After what seemed to be forever, Mari finally had made an effort to say something.

"That's really powerful." She said as Kaworu was still standing there opposite from her. She pushed her glasses as they were falling off. His hands the entire time were still in his pocket and he closed his eyes.

"Indeed. Shall we continue our walk?" Kaworu lead the way once more with Mari following right behind him. They still had a while until school starts, but there were other kids already waiting by the school's stairway. Mari hoped that Kaworu won't notice and want to socialize with the other kids. He was too... "different" from them. And she liked that. Mari was happy that they were walking further and further from the crowd and turned the corner to the soccer field. The grass despite having students run on their backs and chewing them with their feet, they still smelled fresh as they first sprouted. They continued to walk towards the center of the field; Kaworu's gait reminded Mari of a majestic, but humbled, great hart who took his usual walks around his territory and stop to indulged the scenery every now and then. It was turning out to be a beautiful day and with the cool breeze and the warm rays of the Sun made both children smiled. Mari's was wider and she decided to lie down and do a little cloud watching a bit. Kaworu once again not understanding her action crept over and looked at her.

"Why are you lying down?" He asked.

"Cloud watching. Don't tell me you never did this before?"

"I am afraid not."

"Well, I guess I will make you!" Mari leaps up and grabbed Kaworu to the Earth with her. Kaworu was now right next to her.

"So what do you do?" Kaworu asked as Mari closed her eyes and smiled.

"You look at the clouds and say what they look like to you." She looked over and noticed how close Kaworu's face was. Those red eyes. Perhaps it was his smile that made them so soft and gentle. Otherwise it would scare the crap out of some people just as how Rei usually creep Toji and Kensuke out from time to time. And his scent was powerful, causing Mari's body to tingle; she blamed it on the LCL. Kaworu laughed and they both look up at the sky.

"Okay sounds pretty interesting." He said. And for the rest of their time waiting for school to start, the two children were just relaxing under the great, blue sky and out of the sights of all the other students. For the most part, it was Mari who doing all the comparing clouds to other things. But soon enough Kaworu got the jest of it and the two continue this. Like whimsical characters of a Broadway show, the clouds had took their own props and costumes and had put on a grand show for the two of them. There cute, innocent bunnies that had hoped around the blue pasture; there were scary, evil dragons that flew and breathed white fire; lost, forgotten buildings that stood tall and proud of themselves; princesses and knights who took the time to kiss each other; a sleepy cat on the comforts of a preferred sofa. They even debated on some of the clouds which both sides laughed at each other's reasoning. The show had delighted them so much, that neither of them had not mind the idea of not going to school for the day, spend the entire day on the green, fresh and gentle pasture. Beside them a chipmunk had chirped followed by the humming wings of a bee. A flock of cranes had flown over them as they sang their mournful, gay songs.

With cat-like hearing, Kaworu heard the bells from the school and got up and helped bring Mari up to her legs too. And once more they had journey together and with the occasional pauses from Kaworu all the way back to school. All while Mari was smiling, though she had no idea why she was smiling so much. It was just a bunch of clouds and walking around after all. Maybe she didn't want Kaworu to be the only one smiling. The two had entered the classroom together, unaware of the snickering from their fellow classmates. She made a quick glance, still smiling, and had noticed her friends with mixed reactions. Shinji was surprised to see her smiling with Kaworu; Toji and Kensuke were confused as to exactly what was going; Rei's eyes grew wider but of course no one notices her; Hikari smiling thinking it was cute to see Mari being with a guy, even if the boy in question is an oddball. It was Asuka that Mari stopped smiling. Asuka had her arms cross and her sky blue eyes scorned Mari. She had not gotten over this yet, and Mari cannot wait to see what would happen if she when she will hear the news.


End file.
